Cicatrices
by Elialys
Summary: SPOILER 7x24 8x01.'Ils parlaient de leurs cicatrices. Ils parlaient de celles qui étaient visibles, et de celles qui ne l’étaient pas. Sans beaucoup de surprise, elle possédait plus de marques visibles que lui, mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance'
1. Part 1: Même quand la blessure guérit

**N/A** : Cette fanfic est ma réaction au dernier épisode de la saison 7 :)) Je l'ai dans la tête depuis le début de l'été, mais par faute de temps, je ne l'écris que maintenant (c'est dur la vie lol).  
C'était sensée être une simple one-shot à l'origine, mais vu la proportion qu'on prise certaines de mes idées, je préfère la séparer en deux parties ;)

Je dédie cette histoire à **Nathalie** et **Eva**, mes deux anges gardiens. Un gros merci particulier pour **Eva**, pour sa correction assidue et ses remarques toujours pleines de bons sens.

**SPOILERS** : Aucun dans la première partie.  
Dans la seconde partie : Très spoilers pour le** 7x24 : « Living Doll **», ainsi que pour l**e 8x01 « Dead Doll », d'après les vidéos promos :))**

**Genre** : Angoisse/Romance

**Pairing **: GSR

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient dans **CSI**, mais la majorité des choses dans cette histoire sort quand même de ma tête lool.

* * *

**Cicatrices**

* * *

Première partie : Même quand la blessure guérit…

_Il y avait un grand miroir sur la porte de la salle de bain._

_Une grande fissure le parcourait, presque horizontalement._

_Le jour où sa mère avait durement percuté l'autre côté de la porte, craquelant le miroir, le trait irrégulier barrait le reflet de Sara au niveau de ses épaules. Elle se souvenait avoir passé du temps à l'étudier, plus tard cette nuit là, son index glissant sur la texture légèrement rugueuse du verre brisé, sentant la fine crevasse sous son doigt._

_La fissure traversait son ventre à présent, exactement à la hauteur de son nombril. Elle avait beaucoup grandit durant l'été. Son corps avait commencé à changé._

_Et pas seulement son corps._

_Elle était restée longtemps sous l'eau chaude de la douche, et la pièce s'était remplie de vapeur. Le miroir était à présent recouvert de buée._

_Elle avait pris l'habitude d'éviter le reflet que lui renvoyait ce miroir à chaque fois qu'elle sortait de la douche, ne supportant pas l'image qu'il lui imposait. Elle changeait, son corps changeait, son père changeait. _

_Elle ne voulait pas. _

_Elle voulait que les rondeurs disparaissent, et qu'elle puisse recommencer à se recroqueviller, se faisant oublier du reste de la famille. Son corps était devenu un traître dont elle ne supportait plus l'image._

_Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle sortait de la douche, enroulant immédiatement une serviette autour de son corps légèrement fumant, son regard glissa inexorablement sur le miroir en face d'elle, et cette fois, elle ne détourna pas les yeux._

_Son reflet était flou._

_La buée avait atténué le contour de toute chose se réfléchissant sur le verre, y comprit elle. _

_Elle s'approcha jusqu'à se retrouver à moins d'un mètre de la porte. Elle pouvait voir le contour de ses yeux, mais pas l'angoisse et le malaise qui les envahissait, pas plus que l'étrange détachement qui les voilait. Elle voyait la forme de ses sourcils, de son nez, et de sa bouche. Elle pouvait encore noter la roseur excessive de sa peau, ayant passé un temps prolongé sous le jet brûlant ; mais elle ne pouvait plus voir les endroits où sa peau était écorchée, là où elle l'avait frottée avec trop d'insistance._

_Silencieusement, la serviette glissa au sol, exposant son corps nu et légèrement tremblant, malgré la chaleur de la pièce._

_Et un frisson de soulagement la traversa lorsqu'elle étudia son reflet flou._

_Les formes avaient disparu._

_Sara n'avait que douze ans, mais elle était assez intelligente pour savoir que ce que lui renvoyait le miroir n'était qu'une image brouillée et faussée de la réalité._

_Et pourtant, elle se conforta dans l'espoir que lui fournissait ce corps aux contours flous et indéfinis._

_Alors, elle resta immobile, son regard fixé sur la fissure qui barrait son abdomen brumeux. Elle fixait le trait sombre, encore et encore, presque sans siller._

_Et alors que son regard était comme hypnotisé par cette frontière invisible, la buée commença lentement à disparaître, beaucoup plus rapidement aux bordures de la fissure. Et ce faisant, l'image de sa peau réapparue._

_L'ensemble de son être était fait de vapeur, sauf ce bandeau de chair. Elle avait l'impression que la fissure l'aspirait. Oui, la fissure grossissait, s'étendait, et elle était entraînée, happée par le gouffre qui grossissait sur son ventre, et soudain, ce corps dénué de forme n'était plus le sien. _

_Elle n'avait plus d'enveloppe, elle n'était qu'un abysse ténébreux, et elle tombait à toute vitesse. Elle sombrait tellement vite ! Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait plus !_

_Brusquement, la paume de sa main droite s'aplati contre le miroir, et d'un geste rapide et presque désespéré, elle essuya la buée, faisant réapparaître son visage._

_Elle plongea ses yeux dans son propre regard, se reconnectant brutalement avec elle-même. Presque inconsciemment, son bras gauche se souleva, entourant sa poitrine naissante. Et lorsque ses jambes eurent arrêté de trembler suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse tenir debout sans tomber, sa main droite quitta le miroir, et son bras s'enroula de la même façon autour d'elle.  
_

_« Saraaa… » S'éleva alors la voix de son père de l'autre côté du miroir, l'alcool se reflétant clairement dans son ton grave._

Elle resserra ses bras autour de son corps, aussi fort que possible.

_Et elle ferma les yeux, le visage déformé par une douleur qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de comprendre._

OoOoOoOoO

Sara Sidle et Gil Grissom étaient recouvert de cicatrices.

Il y avait celles qui barraient leur peau dans une traînée blanche ou rosée, évidence d'une blessure passée, parfois effacée, rarement oubliée.

Il y avait celles qui parcouraient leurs âmes. Autant de fissures douloureusement comblées, qui faisaient d'eux les personnes qu'ils étaient. Elles ne disparaîtraient jamais totalement, mais étaient cachée assez efficacement pour qu'elles demeurent invisibles à l'œil nu.

Mais l'œil de la personne aimée ne demeurait jamais nu.

Ils parlaient de leurs cicatrices.

Cela avait commencé (assez) innocemment. Perdus dans la chaleur des draps, enivrés par la présence de l'autre, par le goût de sa peau, la texture de son corps, l'odeur de ses cheveux, la perfection de ses mains, la saveur de ses lèvres. La rencontre de leurs peaux nues et de l'ensemble de leurs corps étaient encore quelque chose de relativement nouveau dans leur relation, et chaque réitération de cette expérience amenait toujours la même question et la même conclusion :

Comment avaient-ils pu vivre l'un sans l'autre avant cela ?

Car il était clair qu'à présent, jamais plus ils ne pourraient se passer de l'autre. Ils étaient fait pour se compléter, et rien ne leur avait jamais sembler aussi _juste_ et parfait.

Et Grissom se délectait véritablement de chaque centimètre carré de son corps qu'elle lui offrait, et avait la ferme intention de ne pas en oublier un seul.

Ce fut pourquoi, lorsqu'il entreprit de couvrir de baiser la totalité de sa jambe gauche, il s'arrêta en découvrant la fine trace blanche sur son mollet, et lui demanda en toute curiosité comment elle s'était fait celle-ci.

« Une course d'escalade dans les bois avec des garçons du quartier. J'ai quand même réussi à gagner. »

Pour la cicatrice suivante, la réponse fut :

« Une gifle de mon père et un coin de meuble un peu trop pointu. »

Et face à la culpabilité naissante dans ses yeux et à sa soudaine incapacité à trouver quelque chose à dire, elle avait repris le contrôle des activités, et avait rapidement déniché une cicatrice sur laquelle elle l'interrogea à son tour.

Et c'était devenu une habitude. Lorsque l'un d'eux dénichait une cicatrice, l'autre lui fournissait une explication, et réciproquement.

Ils parlaient de celles qui étaient visibles, et de celles qui ne l'étaient pas. Sans beaucoup de surprise, elle possédait plus de marques visibles que lui, mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance.

Car sans beaucoup de surprise, celles qu'elle ne voyait pas sur lui, elle les trouvaient quand même, et ensemble, ils pansaient leurs blessures.

OoOoOoOoO

_S'il n'était pas allé à l'anniversaire de Tommy Gordon, jamais Gil n'aurait cassé le verre. _

_Car c'était là bas que tout avait commencé._

_Les autres enfants ne l'aimaient pas. Il était facile de penser que le sentiment était totalement réciproque, mais il n'en était rien. Ce n'était pas que Gil n'aimait pas ses congénères (camarades de classes). Il les trouvaient tout simplement…intrigants . Il préférait rester à l'écart à observer, plutôt que de participer, et de ce fait, il était considéré comme un petit garçon asocial et renfermé. Ce qui, dans le fond, n'était pas faux, mais dans son fort intérieur, il savait de quoi il retournait._

_Par exemple, il savait en toute modestie qu'il était plus intelligent que les autres enfants de son âge. A six ans, il était enfin rentré à l'école. Mais ce qu'on lui faisait faire là-bas, et qu'on lui 'apprenait', il le savait déjà depuis longtemps. Alors en classe et lors des activités, ne cherchant pas à se démarquer, il adaptait une de ses attitudes préférées : l'observation silencieuse. _

_Ses institutrices le savaient futé, et le pensaient timide. Ses camarades le jugeaient inintéressant, trop sérieux, et carrément bizarre. Lors des jeux, il était toujours choisit en dernier, parce qu'il ne courrait pas vite. Si on lui avait posé la question, il aurait répondu que s'il n'allait pas vite, c'était simplement parce qu'il calculait les statistiques et les probabilités de victoire. Mais personne ne lui posait la question, alors il ne disait rien, et laissait paisiblement les autres l'ignorer._

_Mais dans tout beau quartier qui se respecte, il y avait des règles auxquelles on ne dérogeait pas, que l'on soit aimé ou non des autres enfants._

_Comme les goûters d'anniversaire auxquels il fallait se rendre, avec un cadeau stupide, et ce nœud papillon hideux que maman tenait toujours à ce qu'il mette._

_Tommy Gordon avait fêté son anniversaire la veille, et Gil avait été invité. Il y était allé. Avec un cadeau stupide et le nœud papillon hideux. Et de cela avait résulté plusieurs choses :_

_Un de ces rares corps à corps 'masculins', complètements rabaissant, mais obligatoire étant donné les circonstances._

_Une leçon de moral de son père._

_Et surtout, une expérimentation, qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre en pratique._

_Assis en tailleur sur le canapé du salon, Gil sirotait son verre de lait, ayant l'air à première vue d'être absorbé par l'un des rares programmes télé de la journée. Mais si ses yeux étaient rivés sur les images en noir et blanc, leur aspect vitreux était la preuve que son esprit était dirigé sur tout autre chose._

_Dans sa tête, les rouages de son cerveau fonctionnaient à plein régime, faisant les corrélations et les déductions nécessaires à la réalisation de son expérience._

_Tout avait commencé lorsque Tommy s'était moqué de Maman. Gil était habitué à la cruauté des enfants de son âge, qui prenaient régulièrement un malin plaisir à se servir de lui comme souffre douleur verbale, très rarement physique, car Gil savait se défendre s'il en était obligé. Mais il ne supportait pas que Maman soit impliquée dans ces gamineries. Oui, Maman était différente, il le savait parfaitement. Oui, à la maison, ils parlaient plus avec leurs mains qu'avec leurs bouches, et alors ? Il n'avait jamais douté une seule seconde du fait que malgré son handicap, elle était aussi aimante que toutes les autres mères._

_Mais Tommy avait osé se moquer d'elle, et avait tenté d'ébranler ses certitudes._

_Bien sûr, lorsque le gamin avait mimé ridiculement les signes que Maman lui avait fait en le déposant, imitant méchamment les sons qu'elle laissait parfois s'échapper sans le réaliser, Gil n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, et avait foncé tête baissée. Littéralement. _

_Il avait percuté Tommy, Tommy avait percuté la table. Sous le choc, deux des verres qui se trouvaient sur celle-ci tombèrent au sol et se brisèrent, bientôt rejoints par Tommy, que Gil n'avait toujours pas lâché. _

_Au final, ils avaient rapidement été séparés par les adultes. La mère de Tommy avait complètement paniqué face aux mains ensanglantées de son cher bébé, et avait immédiatement appelé un médecin –même s'il s'avérait au final que ce n'était que des coupures superficielles. Son second coup de fil immédiat avait été pour que quelqu'un vienne récupérer le délinquant qui avait osé touché à son fils, et qui était de toute évidence tout aussi dérangé que le reste de la famille Grissom. Malgré ses gros sanglots exagérés, et l'hystérie de sa mère, Tommy avait trouvé le moyen d'arrêter ses larmes juste assez longtemps pour lui lancer un sourire cruel et vainqueur, avant de lui chuchoter :_

_« Tu vois, __**moi**__, j'ai une vraie mère. »_

_Heureusement pour lui, le médecin était arrivé à cet instant, empêchant une autre collision. _

_Papa était rapidement venu le chercher, et ils avaient quitté la maison sous des regards choqués et désapprobateurs. Il n'avait pas crié sur Gil. Papa ne criait jamais, ne levait jamais la main sur lui. Mais bizarrement, son regard déçu était pire qu'une gifle ou une colère tonitruante. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé d'expliquer son geste, il avait répondu d'une voix basse et honteuse, mais avec une note de défi, qui prouvait que dans un sens il ne regrettait pas d'avoir défendu Maman. Et Papa avait compris, en quelque sorte. S'en était suivit une leçon moralisatrice, et une punition qui consistait à l'aider dans sa serre tous les soirs jusqu'aux prochaines vacances. Et ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de mettre Maman au courant de cet incident._

_Et un jour plus tard, il se retrouvait l'esprit en ébullition, fixant son verre de lait avec intérêt._

_Car il allait prouver à Tommy Gordon que Maman était comme toutes les autres mamans, et que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre sa voix qu'elle l'aimait moins. Et à défaut de pouvoir lui prouver en direct, il allait se le prouver à lui-même, une bonne fois pour toute._

_Détachant ses yeux du verre, il glissa un regards vers la cuisine, à sa gauche, et observa pendant quelques secondes sa mère en action, en train de repasser du linge propre.  
Puis, sans la quitter des yeux, il tendit le bras, et lâcha le verre._

_Celui-ci percuta le sol, et comme il l'avait prévu, se brisa en mille morceaux. _

_Il observa sa mère, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part, mais elle ne cilla pas. Elle finit cependant par relever la tête de sa tâche, se sentant sûrement observer. Et lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard fixe de son fils, un sourire tendre se peignit sur son visage, ce sourire qu'il aimait tant, celui qui pétillait dans ses yeux bleus, et qui lui donnait l'impression que rien de mal ne lui arriverait jamais. Il lui rendit son sourire, et elle reporta son attention sur le linge.  
Quelque part au fond de lui, il savait que ce sourire venait de lui apporter la réponse qu'il attendait, mais l'enfant qu'il était désirait plus à cet instant._

_Alors, il glissa au sol, se retrouvant à genou au-dessus des dégâts, le tissu de son pantalon absorbant le lait dans lequel il trempait. Sûr de lui, il attrapa un des morceaux de verre, et l'étudia quelques instants, le tournant entre ses doigts. Puis, avec détermination, il referma lentement son poing gauche autour du verre, et prenant une profonde respiration, il commença à serrer de toutes ses forces. _

_Cela lui fit mal, bien sûr, et des larmes de douleurs envahirent presque immédiatement ses yeux, qu'il ferma avec force. Mais il s'obligea à compter jusqu'à dix avant de desserrer son poing, et ce fût les plus longues secondes de sa vie. Lorsqu'il lâcha finalement le verre et rouvrit les yeux, du sang maculait ses doigts, gouttant sur le parquet, se mêlant au lait. Et il fut sincèrement choqué par cette image. Choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire, car c'était complètement stupide, et que cela faisait vraiment très mal._

_Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait véritablement à laisser s'échapper le sanglot qui lui barrait la gorge et de courir voir Maman, un bruit sourd et un son guttural s'éleva à sa gauche, de la cuisine. Il tourna la tête pour voir sa mère accourir, l'air paniqué. En moins de trente secondes, elle avait enroulé autour de sa main blessée un des linges encore chauds qu'elle venait de repasser, et l'avait porté jusqu'à la voiture._

_Encore une fois, il avait réussi son expérience. Maman réagissait exactement comme il l'avait voulu. Comme toute mère aimante et intentionnée._

_Et pour la première fois de sa vie, le sentiment qui l'envahit face à sa victoire ne fut pas une fierté modeste et délectable, mais une culpabilité cuisante et remplie de honte._

OoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs minutes que les doigts fins de Sara jouaient distraitement avec ceux de sa main gauche, et ce ne fût que lorsqu'elle lui posa la question qu'il le réalisa vraiment.

« Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu t'étais fait ces cicatrices. »

Il détacha les yeux de l'écran, intrigué par sa question. Confortablement installés sur le canapé, elle était blottie contre lui (pour ne pas dire à moitié avachie). Il avait passé son bras gauche autour d'elle, et il réalisait à cet instant qu'elle avait passé plus de temps à observer sa main qu'à se concentrer sur le film.

« Lesquelles ? » lui demanda t-il avec un petit sourire, adorant le petit froncement de curiosité qui barrait son front, le plissement de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle ne quittait toujours pas sa main des yeux.

« Celles-ci… » répondit-elle, traçant doucement de légers traits dans la paume de sa main, à l'intérieur de ses doigts. Il s'efforça de la quitter des yeux assez longtemps pour regarder les marques qu'elle désignait.

Il sourit tristement lorsque le souvenir de cette blessure lui revint, un peu terni par le temps, et finit par répondre : « C'est le résultat d'une de mes expériences. Douloureuse expérience, d'ailleurs. A six ans, j'étais prêt à tout pour prouver que j'avais raison, même à souffrir. Et ne t'avises pas de dire que ça n'a pas changé depuis.» Ajouta-t-il rapidement lorsqu'elle releva la tête, la répartie au bord des lèvres.

Elle referma la bouche, laissant s'échapper un petit rire, et les yeux pétillants, elle lui demanda :

« Et qu'avez-vous réussi à prouver, du haut de vos six ans, Mr Grissom ? »

Pendant une seconde –ou peut-être était-ce dix ou trente- il ne répondit pas, se contentant de se perdre dans l'éclat de ses yeux, déconcentré également par leurs doigts, qui avaient recommencés à s'enlacer, et à s'entrelacer, beaucoup plus lentement, plus sensuellement.  
Et sa réponse fut à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure lorsqu'elle s'échappa de ses lèvres, qui se trouvaient à présent à seulement quelques millimètres des siennes :

« Qu'un homme est prêt à tout pour que la femme qu'il aime l'aime en retour. »

OoOoOoOoO

Sa mère, et les gens de son quartier, avaient toujours cru qu'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il se passait, du moins pas avant d'avoir été à l'hôpital avec sa mère, et d'avoir entendu le médecin le dire de vive voix.

Les murmures étaient tous semblables.

« _Heureusement que le gamin n'a pas réalisé immédiatement. Tu te rends compte, le traumatisme, savoir qu'on a regardé la télé avec le cadavre de son père sur le canapé !_ »

Mais ce qu'il n'avait jamais dit à sa mère, c'était qu'il savait.

Il l'avait entendu bien avant que sa mère n'arrive dans le salon, et tente de réveiller son mari, inutilement. Bien avant qu'elle ne l'envoie, complètement paniquée, chercher la voisine, pour que cette dernière appelle une ambulance. Elle l'avait ensuite tenu à distance de la pièce, de son père, jusqu'à l'hôpital. Où, selon elle, il avait découvert sa mort. Qu'il ait nié cette douloureuse réalité jusqu'à ce couloir empestant l'antiseptique, certes. Mais il l'avait su bien avant elle, car il avait pu _l'entendre_.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il vivait la moitié du temps dans un monde silencieux qu'il portait tellement d'attention aux bruits autour de lui. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il savait que la maladie de sa mère était héréditaire, ce qui voulait dire qu'un jour, dans quelques mois, quelques années ou décennies, il n'entendrait plus rien.

Le fait était qu'il avait l'ouie très fine, et qu'il portait une grande attention aux détails.

Et cet après-midi là, lorsqu'il avait regardé ce match de base-ball avec son père, et que ce dernier s'était… 'endormi', il avait très vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Car quand son père dormait ainsi sur le dos, il ronflait. Pas de façon excessive (il était encore jeune), mais le petit son qui lui échappait à chaque profonde respiration qu'il prenait était immanquable, du moins pour Gil.

Et ce jour là, il n'y avait eu aucun sifflement, aussi léger soit-il.

Il le comprit tout d'abord dans ses tripes.

_Ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur le match, mais ses oreilles avaient remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose manquait. Et une sirène d'alarme avait commencé à résonner dans son cerveau, mais il avait tenté de l'ignorer._

_Lorsque cette impression de 'pas normal' s'accentua, lui donnant la chaire de poule, il refusa toujours de se retourner, et de regarder son père._

_C'était compréhensible. Il savait au plus profond de lui que ce n'était pas normal, du tout. Et il n'avait aucune envie de confirmer ses peurs. Il voulait simplement continuer de regarder ce match, _leur_ match, et lorsque celui-ci se terminerait, ils dîneraient, commentant le jeu entre deux bouchées, pour pouvoir utiliser leurs mains._

_Mais bientôt, ce malaise, cette peur sans nom, fut plus fort que tout, et il fut incapable de rester ainsi immobile. _

_Alors, il se retourna, aussi paré que possible à avoir une vision d'horreur._

_Mais tout ce qu'il vit, se fut son père endormi paisiblement sur le canapé._

_Mais Gil n'était pas stupide, malheureusement._

_« Papa ? » l'appela-t-il doucement. Pas de réponse (bien sûr). Pointe de panique. « Papa ? » Plus d'insistance, toujours pas de réponse. Pointe d'acide dans l'estomac._

_Il réessaya deux, trois, six, dix fois. Seul le silence lui répondit, seulement brisé par les cris de la foule, en provenance du match. Son match._

_Il finit par se détourner de la forme endormie, reportant ses yeux sur l'écran. _

_Ses poings se serrèrent, jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges le fassent souffrir, et que ses ongles pourtant courts s'enfoncent dans sa peau, mais il ignora la douleur._

_Et il commença à se mordre la lèvre, le coin droit, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il était nerveux. Ou en colère. Ou paniqué. Ou n'importe quel autre sentiment qui pouvait vous habiter lorsque vous compreniez que votre père n'ouvrirait jamais plus les yeux._

_Sauf que cette fois, il mordit plus fort. Ses deux canines emprisonnèrent la chair, et pressèrent, plus fort, encore plus fort. Et la douleur était lancinante, mais réelle. Il serra, et serra encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose de chaud couler sur son menton. _

_Il sortit son mouchoir, et le plaça sur la blessure. Du bout de sa langue, il comprit que la coupure était profonde, et qu'il faudrait peut-être un point de suture. Mais il savait aussi que lorsque sa mère entrerait dans la pièce, dans très peu de temps à présent, elle aurait bien d'autres soucis en tête qu'une lèvre écorchée._

_Tant pis._

_Il aurait une cicatrice._

OoOoOoOoO

_Sara entra dans la salle de bain en titubant un peu, la respiration anarchique._

_Elle contourna la porte, et de ses deux mains, poussa celle-ci jusqu'à ce qu'elle se referme dans un claquement sec. Ses paumes moites glissèrent lentement sur la surface lisse du miroir, dans un grincement désagréable, insupportable. Lorsque ses mains quittèrent finalement la surface de verre, ce fut son front qui vint les remplacer. Ce fut la froideur du miroir contre sa peau qui lui fit réaliser l'étrange fièvre dont elle était victime._

_Pourquoi était-elle fiévreuse, déjà ?_

_Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, elle n'arrivait pas à penser. A cause de l'engourdissement total de tous ses membres. A cause du bourdonnement incessant qui occupait l'intérieur de son crâne. A cause du tambourinement violent de son cœur contre ses oreilles. A cause de cette ignoble nausée qui lui retournait l'estomac, et qui la faisait prier de toute ses forces pour qu'elle ne vomisse pas._

_Elle ne voulait pas vomir. Pitié, pas maintenant, pas maintenant, pas maintenant, elle ne voulait pas, pitié._

_La nausée._

_C'était pour cette raison qu'elle était fiévreuse. _

_Et pourquoi était-elle nauséeuse, alors ?_

_Parce que…Parce que…_

_Cela lui revint soudainement, comme un coup de feu, un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à oublier en traversant le couloir sombre qui séparait la chambre à coucher de ses parents de la salle de bain réapparu dans toute sa splendeur._

_Elle était nauséeuse parce ce que…Parce que son père avait voulu aller trop loin. Parce que sa mère l'en avait empêché en plantant un couteau dans son corps (plusieurs fois). Parce qu'il y avait tellement de sang, tellement de sang, et qu'elle n'avait pas pu arrêter le flot, alors qu'elle avait essayé, vraiment essayé ! Parce que l'odeur avait été insupportable, et que l'odeur, oh cette odeur, elle l'avait suivit jusqu'ici, jusqu'à son lieu de refuge._

_Elle rouvrit soudainement les yeux. Se décollant de la porte, elle observa ses mains. Rouge. _

_Posant ses yeux sur le miroir, elle vit les deux traînées que ses doigts avaient déposées sur le verre, et réalisa que ce n'était pas la sueur qui avait rendu ses mains moites.  
Et lorsque son regard dépassa les traces sombres pour se fixer sur son reflet, sa propre image lui déclencha un nouveau haut le cœur. Et comme ses parents avaient tout de même réussi à lui inculquer quelques bonnes règles durant son enfance, elle réussit à aller s'accrocher au lavabo avant de vider le contenu de son estomac._

_Mais lorsque ses hauts le cœur s'atténuèrent, les hoquets qui secouaient son corps, eux, ne disparurent pas. Au contraire, ils s'accélérèrent, sa respiration anarchique et bruyante résonnant entre les murs, prémisse de sanglots encore dénués de larmes. _

_Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop, beaucoup trop, elle ne contrôlait plus rien, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle voulait juste que ça s'arrête, que tout s'arrête, elle en avait assez ! Assez !_

_Soudain, elle s'empara de la pierre à poncer qui se trouvait sur le rebord du lavabo, et de toutes ses forces, elle la lança contre le miroir de la porte._

_L'explosion se fit entendre, mais le verre ne se brisa pas au sol. Une grande auréole craquelée défigurait sa surface, et de nouvelles fissures étaient apparues à partir de la grande qui étaient déjà là depuis des années._

_Mais le miroir était toujours là._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas se briser, hein ? _

_**POURQUOI ???!!**_

_Elle se retrouva à frapper le verre de toutes ses forces, hurlant encore et encore ce même mot entre ses sanglots. Jusqu'à ce que l'auréole se brise enfin. Jusqu'à ce que, par réaction en chaîne, la quasi totalité du miroir se retrouve également au sol._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve prostrée au fond de la douche, tenant contre elle sa main droite ensanglantée, secouée par de violent sanglots à présent vide de larmes._

_Jusqu'à ce que des voisins finissent tout de même par appeler la police, le nombre de cri chez les Sidle ayant dépassé un peu trop leur quota habituel ce soir là, notamment ceux de la gamine._

_Jusqu'à ce que sa vie se termine enfin, et commence à nouveau._

_D'une certaine façon._

OoOoOoOoO

Elle avait toujours été captivée par ses lèvres.

Elle avait ce souvenir net de leur première rencontre, lorsqu'il lui avait proposé d'aller boire une tasse de café. Et alors qu'il parlait, et parlait encore, elle s'était littéralement pendue à ses lèvres.

Au début, cela avait été sincèrement platonique.

Il y avait une telle passion dans sa voix, une telle ferveur, qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aspirer le moindre mot qui sortait de ses lèvres. Et elle avait aimé le fait qu'elle puisse agir ainsi sans que cela suscite chez lui ses instincts beaucoup plus primitifs.

Ensuite, après quelques temps, il était vrai qu'elle aurait menti si elle avait déclaré ne pas avoir souhaité que ses instincts beaucoup plus primitifs ressortent.

Mais il avait été un parfait gentleman.

Il n'avait à aucun moment tenté de profiter de cette indéniable et puissante tension sexuelle qui les entouraient, alors qu'elle aurait tout donné pour lui.

Oui, pendant près de sept ans, il n'avait absolument _rien_ fait.

Mais cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance, car après l'attente vint la récompense. Elle avait découvert que ses lèvres excellaient dans différentes sortes de passion. Jamais elle n'avait réagit avec autant d'ardeur aux baisers d'un homme, qu'ils eût été déposés sur sa bouche ou sur son corps.

Mais avec lui…

Ses lèvres caressaient sa peau, et c'était son corps tout entier qui se couvrait de chair de poule. Elles dénichaient ses points les plus sensibles et réceptifs, et la faisaient frémir, puis la faisaient gémir. Et même lorsqu'elles allaient se nicher dans le creux de son cou, elles finissaient toujours par se glisser jusqu'à son oreille. Et les mots qu'elles susurraient avaient le même effet sur son âme qu'elles avaient eu sur son corps.

Elle avait rapidement remarqué la petite cicatrice qui barrait le coin droit de sa lèvre inférieure. Elle était à peine visible, cachée par la courbure de sa bouche, et si elle n'avait pas eu la possibilité d'explorer ses lèvres avec autant d'attention, elle ne l'aurait sans doute jamais dénichée.

Et jusqu'à présent, jamais elle ne lui avait posé la question. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle craignait de découvrir qu'il avait eu dans le passé une partenaire tellement passionnée qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui laisser une marque, ou tout autre raison de ce genre.

Et ce fut de façon presque aléatoire qu'elle lui posa la question ce jour là.

Cela faisait un moment à présent qu'elle était réveillée, et qu'elle observait les traits de son visage à première vu endormi. Mais elle savait à sa respiration qu'il ne dormait plus. Tout comme elle, il préférait rester silencieux, et conserver cette éphémère impression qu'ils étaient dans une bulle. Bientôt, la bulle éclaterait, et il faudrait retrouver la réalité ; mais ils avaient encore du temps devant eux.

Il se laissait observer comme elle se laissait parfois observer.

Presque inconsciemment, sa main droite se leva jusqu'à son visage ; elle était incapable de rester ainsi plus longtemps à l'observer sans créer un contact, aussi minime fut-il. Ses doigts glissèrent sur sa joue, qu'elle avait rasé à peine deux jours plus tôt. Elle l'aimait autant avec ou sans sa barbe, mais c'était toujours une réelle satisfaction de retrouver le contact direct de sa peau.

Elle laissa ses doigts vagabonder sur son visage, effleurant doucement les diverses petites cicatrices qu'il avait acquis tout au long de sa vie, et dont il lui avait parler. Et cela lui remplit le cœur de chaleur, de simplement _savoir_ qu'il s'était fait cette petite marque sur la tempe gauche au lycée, lorsqu'il avait eu un partenaire en chimie qui ne savait pas doser les substances dangereuses. Ou encore l'origine de la petite cicatrice blanchâtre sur son menton – sans connaître tous les détails, elle savait que cela avait un rapport avec un taux élevé de testostérone- ou celle à la racine de ses cheveux –une scène de crime mal sécurisée par un jeune policier incompétent.

Il avait finit par ouvrir les yeux sous son touché, confirmant qu'il était bel et bien réveillé, mais elle n'avait pas encore croisé son regard. Il la laissait poursuivre son exploration silencieuse, l'observant elle avec tout autant de sérieux et de tendresse, alors qu'elle portait finalement son attention sur ses lèvres. Son doigt vint dessiner la petite marque qui y était dissimulée.

« Comment as-tu eu celle-ci ? » murmura t-elle.

Elle glissa finalement son regard vers le sien, et leurs yeux se connectèrent. Elle fut presque prise de court par l'intensité qui régnait dans les siens. Pendant une seconde, elle s'autorisa à se perdre dans la sensation que cela provoquait en elle ; ces délicieux papillons dans l'estomac ; l'arrêt momentané de son cœur ; ce frison qui lui parcourait le dos, mélange d'un désir prématuré et d'une affection tellement puissante pour lui que c'en était presque douloureux.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans un sourire tendre et amusé, et il demanda d'une voix à peine plus élevée que la sienne : « Je me demandais quand tu allais finalement la remarquer. »

Elle rigola doucement, incapable d'empêcher ses propres lèvres de s'étirer dans un sourire, sa paume ayant retrouvé la chaleur de sa joue.

« Oh, je ne viens pas de la découvrir. » dit-elle d'un ton taquin. Sous les draps, ses orteils allèrent se frotter contre son mollet, obligeant leurs jambes à se croiser, puis à s'entrelacer, augmentant de ce fait considérablement et délicieusement le contact entre leur deux corps. « J'attendais simplement le bon moment pour te poser la question. »

Il ne lui demanda pas pourquoi elle jugeait que maintenant était le bon moment. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il avait finit par glisser son bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant un peu plus à lui, les enivrants à chaque seconde un peu plus par leur proximité, par la chaleur tellement confortable de leurs corps.

Son front vint se reposer contre le sien, et il ferma les yeux. Durant un instant, il se laissa envahir par toutes les sensations qui l'assaillaient. Cette sensation de bien-être et de confiance absolue, qu'il avait découvert le jour il l'avait finalement laissé entrer pleinement et définitivement dans sa vie. Cette envie presque viscérale de se fondre en elle, sans allusion sexuelle aucune, totalement, désespérément. Car il ne pouvait plus se passer du contact de sa peau comme de son odeur, de tout ce qui faisait d'elle qui elle était, de son aura comme de son âme.

Il rouvrit finalement les yeux, et elle finit par faire de même, son regard légèrement brumeux, comme le sien devait l'être. Lorsqu'il parla, il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans sa voix :

« Je me suis fait cette cicatrice le jour où mon père est mort. »

Son regard fut envahit par une émotion forte, mais ce n'était pas de la pitié. C'était une compassion réelle, voir inquiète. Elle savait dans quelle circonstance son père était mort, et l'incidence que cela avait eu sur sa vie à cette époque. Presque inconsciemment, elle se blottie un peu plus contre lui.

« Je me suis mordu la lèvre. Mordu jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne. Cela paraît fou et inconscient à présent, mais à cet instant, je voulais juste… Je ne sais pas. Je me suis senti chargé d'incompréhension. D'incompréhension, de colère et de rancune contre lui pour ne plus être là aussi soudainement, contre moi pour avoir ce genre de sentiments. Et je voulais simplement ressentir une douleur que je pouvais… »

« Que tu pouvais contrôler… » murmura t-elle, et il hocha doucement la tête, légèrement surpris. « Une douleur que tu avais provoqué toi-même, et que tu avais le pouvoir d'arrêter si tu voulais, et qui surtout cachait pour un temps celle qui était tellement plus lancinante et incontrôlable. »

Sa surprise fit place à un triste discernement. Il comprenait qu'elle faisait allusion à son propre passé, et son cœur se serra douloureusement.

Se décollant un peu de lui, elle fit remonter sa main droite, qui était allée se poser contre son torse un peu plus tôt, et la leva jusqu'à ses yeux pour qu'il puisse en voir la paume.

En observant bien, il finit par remarquer les marques blanches qui se mêlaient aux lignes de sa main, et qui se dessinaient sur le bas de sa paume.

Il fronça les sourcils, incrédule. Pendant une seconde, il pensa que c'était la cicatrice qui avait résulté de sa coupure, lorsque le labo avait explosé. Mais il se souvint très vite que celle-ci se trouvait sur sa main gauche, non la droite.

Il glissa à nouveau son regard vers le siens.

« Quand mon père est mort, je suis aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. » murmura t-elle. « Et j'ai brisé le miroir. Je l'ai brisé presque à mains nues, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve totalement au sol, et que ma main me face assez mal pour que j'oubli quelques secondes ce que je venais de voir. » Un rire dénué d'humour lui échappa ensuite, et sa voix se brisa légèrement lorsqu'elle ajouta : « C'est fou ce que l'on peut faire comme choses stupides lorsque nos parents meurent. »

Il fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Incapable de penser convenablement, trop étourdi par la nouvelle vague de sentiments qui le secouait. Trop engourdi par cette vieille douleur qui ressurgissait de ses entrailles ; par celle de Sara. Par leur douleur commune.

Par le fait qu'à présent plus que jamais, il savait que ce qui les liaient l'un à l'autre étaient d'une puissance rare et indescriptible, et que jamais, jamais, _jamais_, il ne voulait que cela cesse.

Et aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être échangé pour savoir si ces sentiments étaient réciproques.

Ils le savaient à la façon dont leurs lèvres se trouvèrent désespérément. A la façon dont leurs mains et leurs doigts se perdirent sur l'autre. A la façon dont leur corps se réclamèrent, se cherchèrent et se retrouvèrent.

Et ils le surent lorsque leurs âmes se joignirent, durant cet instant si éphémère, et pourtant si puissant. Cet instant lors duquel tout s'arrêtait. Lors duquel la même prière émanait de la moindre fibre de leurs êtres.

Que rien ne vienne jamais briser leur osmose.

Un mois et demi plus tard, Sara disparaissait.

Fin de la première partie

_TBC…_

**N/A** : Comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, la seconde partie sera entièrement consacrée à cette fameuse disparition, pendant et après. Ceci n'était que la mise en place de mes idées tordues :p J'espère que cela vous a plu, et que vous viendrez lire la suite :)


	2. Part 2: la cicatrice demeure

**N/A** : Hellouuu !!

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous pour vos messages, reviews et commentaires, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir et me motive à continuer :)

Bon alors, je sais que j'avais dit que cette histoire serait en deux parties mais…comment dire. Le plan de cette histoire est tracé depuis juin, mais mes idées ont une toute petite légère tendance à s'allonger une fois qu'elles sortent de ma tête XD Donc quand je suis arrivée à 16 pages et à nouveaux près de 6000 mots en étant looooin de la fin, j'ai décidé qu'il était plus sage de faire une nouvelle coupure, plutôt que je me stresse comme une folle pour tout finir avant le Season Premiere, jeudi. Il y aura donc une troisième et dernière partie ;)

**ATTENTION**, cette partie contient de nombreux **spoilers** pour le **7x24**, et pour le **8x01**, d'après les vidéos promos que j'ai vu (parce que je jure, je suis spoiler free à part les vids !! LOL !)

* * *

Deuxième Partie : …la cicatrice demeure.

_« Sara…Ce n'est qu'une simple amie, rien de plus. »_

_Une simple amie. _

_Si ce n'était qu'une simple amie, alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas appelé pour la prévenir qu'il ne rentrerait pas, parce qu'une simple amie avait besoin de son aide ?_

¤'''¤ ,,, ¤'''¤ ,,, ¤'''¤

_« Sonia ? Carla ? Sabrina ? »_

_« Sara… » marmonna t-elle sans lever les yeux de son livre. _

_« Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris ce que je voulais dire quand je t'ai dis que tu nous gonflais avec tes bouquins. »_

_Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, le garçon lui avait arraché sa copie de « Moby Dick », et s'était empressé de la lancer à l'un de ses coéquipiers, qui se trouvait à la porte._

_« Hey ! » cria t-elle, se levant immédiatement de son lit, essayant de récupérer son livre._

_Mais les garçons étaient bien organisés. Ils se lancèrent le livre tour à tour, bloquant toutes les tentatives désespérées de Sara. Et sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les en empêcher, elle les regarda faire tomber le livre dans les toilettes, qu'un gamin venait tout juste d'utiliser._

_« Bienvenue chez nous, Sara »_

_Ils s'éloignèrent en s'esclaffant, la laissant seule, le regard rivé sur la couverture du livre, qui commençait déjà à s'onduler dans le mélange d'eau et d'urine de la cuvette. C'était sa cinquième copie en deux ans. _

'_J'aurais cette bourse… J'aurais cette bourse… J'aurais cette bourse… J'aurais cette bourse… J'aurais cette bourse…'_

_¤'''¤ ,,, ¤'''¤ ,,, ¤'''¤_

_« Sara… »_

_Elle ne connaissait pas cette voix._

¤'''¤ ,,, ¤'''¤ ,,, ¤'''¤

_« Sara…Ce n'est qu'une simple amie, rien de plus. »_

_Elle ne comprenait pas. _

_Si ce n'était qu'une simple amie, pourquoi son visage était-il déformé par une grimace de culpabilité ?_

¤'''¤ ,,, ¤'''¤ ,,, ¤'''¤

_« Sara… J'ai besoin de toi. »_

Dieu, elle l'aimait. Passionnément, douloureusement ; très douloureusement même. Mais elle l'aimait.

Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci…

¤'''¤ ,,, ¤'''¤ ,,, ¤'''¤

« Sara… » La voix était glaciale.

Ses clés tombèrent au sol.

¤'''¤ ,,, ¤'''¤ ,,, ¤'''¤

_« Sara…Je crois que ton gâteau est entrain de brûler. »_

_« Oh, merde ! » Elle se leva à toute vitesse du canapé, et se précipita dans la cuisine, alors qu'il commençait à rire, sans méchanceté. _

¤'''¤ ,,, ¤'''¤ ,,, ¤'''¤

_« Sara…Ce n'est qu'une simple amie, rien de plus. »_

_Bien sûr que ce n'était qu'une simple amie. _

_Elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que s'il y avait une chose qu'elle ne devait pas craindre de sa part, c'était l'adultère._

_Mais il ne l'avait pas appelé._

_Elle n'était pas le genre de femme qui dépendait d'un homme, il le savait parfaitement. Elle avait passé trop d'années à s'occuper d'elle même, sans l'aide de personne, pour accepter d'être sous la gouverne d'un autre être humain._

_Elle avait passé tellement d'années seule, sans l'aide de personne, sans rien à quoi se raccrocher. Ne possédant rien qui ne lui appartienne vraiment, car c'était trop dangereux de s'attacher. Tout lui était arraché, tout lui était volé, les livres et l'amitié, les chaussettes et l'affection._

_Mais elle l'avait lui, maintenant. Elle avait 'eux'. Sa seule bande de terre ferme, après avoir passé sa vie sur des sables mouvants. Il le savait parfaitement._

_Et il n'avait pas appelé._

¤'''¤ ,,, ¤'''¤ ,,, ¤'''¤

_« Sara, réveille-toi ma puce, tu fais un cauchemar. »_

_Ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres sur ses paupières. Sa chaleur l'entourant, la protégeant._

_Il était là, il était là. Elle sentait ses bras autour d'elle, le goût de sa peau contre ses lèvres, alors qu'elle pressait sa bouche dans le creux de son cou._

Il était là, et il l'aimait ; elle le savait. Elle n'avait rien à craindre. Plus rien à craindre

Alors pourquoi tremblait-elle ?

_Pitié… Pitié… Pitié… Pitié… Pitié… Pitié… Pitié… Pitié…_

« Sara… » _Sara… Sara… Sara… Sara… Sara…_

Son corps était trop lourd…continuer à dormir…

« Hey. » _Hey… Hey… Hey… Hey… __Hey…_

Non, vraiment. Elle ne voulait même pas ouvrir les yeux. Paupières trop lourdes.

« On se réveille, la sieste est terminée. » _minée… minée… minée… minée… minée…_

Okay…Okay…

Elle prit une profonde respiration, comme elle le faisait toujours, adorant sentir l'odeur chaude de leur draps avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Sauf que cette fois, ce qu'elle respira lui rentra dans le nez, et la fit violemment tousser. Une douleur vive lui déchira la poitrine, et un gémissement se mêla à ses toux.

Et pourtant, malgré la douleur, son esprit refusait toujours de se reconnecter à la réalité, restant brumeux, et ses membres semblaient tous refuser de répondre aux commandes qu'elle leur envoyait.

Ce n'était _pas_ normal. Un frisson d'angoisse lui traversa le dos sur toute sa longueur.

Au prix d'un grand effort, elle finit finalement par ouvrir les yeux, lourdement. Sa vision était brouillée et étrangement douloureuse, comme l'ensemble de son corps.

_J'ai été droguée…_ constata une voix dans sa tête.

C'est alors que son regard réussit à s'éclaircir un peu, juste assez pour se fixer sur la forme qui se trouvait juste devant ses yeux.

Des chaussures.

Et cela lui revint soudainement.

La voix sortie de nulle part dans le parking, suivit par une forme émergeant elle aussi des ténèbres, et qui s'était précipitée sur elle avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

Et puis il y avait eu une douleur insoutenable, dans tous les muscles de son corps, et elle s'était retrouvée au sol, complètement paralysée. Et tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir, avant que tout ne devienne noir (lorsque la drogue lui avait été injecté, de toute évidence), c'était les chaussures.

Les mêmes qu'elle voyait à présent.

Leur propriétaire s'accroupi sans doute ensuite, car bientôt, des jambes envahirent son champs de vision. Elle essaya de lever la tête pour regarder le visage de son agresseur, mais sa joue retomba lourdement au sol, et elle ferma brièvement les yeux, étourdie et traversée par un nouveau pic de douleur et un début de nausée.

« C'est inutile d'essayer de bouger, tes muscles ne sont pas vraiment coopératif pour le moment. »

Voix féminine. Une femme. Son cerveau réussi au moins à faire cette déduction. Elle essaya de déterminer _qui_, de sexe féminin, pouvait lui vouloir du mal, mais tout s'embrouillait.

« Quitesvous… » réussit-elle a articuler, la bouche pâteuse et molle.

_Bouge, bouge, bouge…_ordonnait-elle à ses membres, un à un. Au prix d'un effort douloureux, elle finit par sentir son bras droit bouger, se déplier, et ses doigts glissèrent sur une texture sableuse.

_Bien, paume au sol, paume au sol, possibilité d'appui pour se redresser, bien_.

Avec l'aide de ce nouveau support, elle réussit à décoller son crâne du sol, à redresser légèrement la tête, suffisamment pour enfin voir son visage.

Cette dernière l'observait, sa tête se penchant lentement sur le côté gauche, le regard étrangement voilé.

« Je savais que tu serais parfaite… Tu prends la bonne position »

Sara ne chercha pas à comprendre le sens de ces paroles, bien trop occupée à essayer de se redresser d'avantage à l'aide de son bras.

« Qui…êtes vous… » répéta difficilement, la tête lui tournant.

« Oh, tu me connais. » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire…fou. « On s'est croisé, à plusieurs reprises. »

Sa vision était toujours brouillée, mais elle distinguait assez de ses traits pour lancer une recherche dans son centre de mémoire. Il y avait quelque chose de définitivement familier dans son visage, sans pour autant occuper une place importante dans ses souvenirs. C'est lorsqu'elle remarqua la façon étrange dont elle clignait des yeux, qu'un flash lui revint.

Bureau de Grissom, trois jours plus tôt. La femme de ménage qu'elle avait surprise à l'intérieur, et avec laquelle elle avait échangé quelques mots polis.

« Nathalie… » souffla t-elle, sa tête frôlant à nouveau le sol.

Mais cette dernière ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue, ou alors l'ignora. Elle recommença à parler, presque pour elle-même.

« Oui, on s'est croisé très souvent… Dans la rue, dans le parc, au magasin… Lorsque tu promenais ton chien, lorsque tu faisais tes courses, lorsque tu sortais prendre le courrier, ou que tu embrassais ton amant sur le porche… »

Ce fut sa dernière remarque qui envoya une nouvelle décharge d'adrénaline dans ses veines, et elle réussit à redresser la tête :

« Grissom ? Qu'est-ce que… »

« La ferme. » la coupa t-elle durement, son air rêveur ayant soudainement disparut. « Il va payer. »

Et elle se redressa, avant de la contourner. Levant les yeux, Sara finit par remarquer la forme métallique suspendue au dessus d-elle. _Qu'est-ce que…_

C'est alors qu'elle entendit le bruit. Le vrombissement, le son d'une machine qui se met en marche.

_Vrvrvrvr…_

« Nathalie… ? »

_**Vrvrvrvrvrvrvrvrvr…**_

Elle essayait de bouger, de se déplacer, elle essayait vraiment. Mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était prendre appuie sur son avant bras, tout le bas de son corps refusant toujours de coopérer.

_**VrVrVrVrVrVrVrVrVr…**_

Bientôt, se furent ses propres cris qui vinrent couvrir le bruit.

OoOoOoOoO

_Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, elle se trouvait côté cuisine, à préparer une salade de tofu. _

_Elle ne se retourna pas, mais sa mâchoire se crispa._

_Le son de ses pas se rapprochèrent, et bientôt, il fut à ses côtés. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, comme il le faisait toujours. Mais cette fois, elle ne tourna pas la tête pour lui offrir un sourire. Non, elle restait concentrée sur sa préparation. Et elle su à cet instant qu'il avait très bien compris qu'elle était contrariée, car une tension vibrante les entourait soudain._

_Il n'y avait plus eu une telle tension entre eux depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé son départ imminent pour le Massachusetts._

_Il se racla légèrement la gorge, avant de demander sur un ton qui se voulait naturel (haha) :_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? »_

_Comme si ce n'était pas évident._

_« Du tofu. » _

_Il détestait le tofu. Il avait essayé, à maintes reprises pour lui faire plaisir, mais il n'y avait vraiment rien faire._

_L'instant de silence se prolongea, désagréablement._

_« J'aurais bien préparé autre chose pour toi, mais je n'étais pas sûr que tu serais là aujourd'hui. » finit-elle par dire en guise d'explication, et il était impossible de ne pas entendre la note de grande contrariété qui perçait dans sa voix._

_Un autre (long) silence, puis un soupir : « Sara… »_

_Elle posa finalement son couteau, et se tourna pour lui faire face, un faux sourire aux lèvres : « Grissom ? » _

_Son visage était contracté dans une étrange expression, mélange de frustration, d'impuissance, et surtout de culpabilité._

_« Sara…Ce n'est qu'une simple amie, rien de plus. »_

_Elle croisa automatiquement ses bras devant sa poitrine, et ignora l'étrange élancement qui lui traversa soudain le bras gauche. Elle secoua la tête, exaspérée par son incapacité à la comprendre, parfois._

_« Grissom. Tu n'as pas appelé. » Elle toussa, ayant la désagréable impression que quelque chose lui rentrait dans le nez et envahissait ses poumons._

_Il se mordit la lèvre, l'air plus fautif que jamais. Une fine traînée de sang commença à couler sur son menton_

_« Je me suis fait cette cicatrice le jour où mon père est mort. » murmura t-il._

_Elle grimaça de douleur, roulant de l'épaule gauche pour essayer d'apaiser les élancements qui la parcouraient, s'appuyant à présent contre le plan de travail, ses jambes commençant à la faire souffrir à leur tour._

_« Je sais, tu me l'as dit. Et ne change pas de sujet. » protesta t-elle tout de même, avant de gémir._

_« Il faut que tu ouvres les yeux, Sara. » lui dit-il doucement._

Sara ouvrit les yeux.

Mais elle les referma immédiatement, un gémissement de douleur lui échappant lorsqu'elle tenta instinctivement de bouger.

_Ne bouge pas, ne bouge pas, ne bouge pas, ne bouge pas…_

Son cœur était reparti dans une course folle, ses respirations suivant le rythme. Si elle ne se calmait pas tout de suite, elle allait à nouveau s'évanouir.

Lorsque Nathalie avait disparu dans un nuage de poussière, la laissant seule, souffrante, au milieu de nulle part, elle avait paniqué, et de ce fait, elle ne parvint plus à réfléchir. Elle avait agit par instinct, par détresse, et à cet instant, son seul objectif avait été de s'extirper de là, de libérer surtout son bras et sa jambe, car la douleur était insupportable. Elle avait gigoté, remué, la respiration forte et irrégulière, forçant sur ses membres groggy. La douleur avait été _partout_, elle avait eu mal, trop mal, et l'étourdissement était revenu à toute vitesse, rapidement rejoint par la nausée, et après une énorme bouffée de chaleur et une explosion de points noire devant ses yeux, elle avait de nouveau sombré dans l'inconscience.

Mais elle ne referait pas la même erreur. Même si toute sa volonté était tournée vers la liberté, elle savait qu'elle n'arrivait à rien dans un état de panique. Eviter la crise d'angoisse était sa priorité pour l'instant.

Joue gauche au sol, yeux fermés, elle tentait de stabiliser ses prises d'oxygène, car leur anarchie actuelle favorisait l'entrer du sable sec dans son nez, et elle n'avait _vraiment_ pas besoin de ça.

Rester immobile. Ne plus bouger, se calmer, et tenter de réfléchir.

Une seule chose lui vint à l'esprit, une seule image prit place derrière ses paupières fermées.

_Grissom Grissom Grissom Grissom Grissom Grissom Grissom Grissom Grissom Grissom_

« Ca va aller… » murmura t-elle contre le sol. _Grissom Grissom Grissom_ « Cavallercavallercavallercavallercavaller… »

Elle se surprit soudain à tenter d'étouffer un sanglot, et ce simple spasme se répercuta dans tous les points compressés de son corps, lui soutirant un nouveau gémissement de douleur.

_Je ne peux même pas pleurer_, réalisa t-elle avec consternation et désespoir.

Et étrangement, ce fut cette réalisation qui la calma.

Si elle ne pouvait même pas pleurer sans que cela n'enfonce des lames brûlantes dans sa chaire, cela ne servait à rien qu'elle le fasse, alors.

Si elle continuait à se laisser mener par sa panique, elle aurait de plus en plus mal, paniquerait de plus en plus, et ne sortirait jamais de cette prison. Il fallait donc qu'elle arrête.

Sara se calma.

Lentement, ses respirations devinrent plus espacées et posées, et son rythme cardiaque diminua, bien que demeurant toujours supérieur à sa vitesse habituelle.

Ayant repris une certaine contenance, elle s'autorisa à r'ouvrir les yeux, et à examiner sa situation plus en détail.

Bouger lui faisait toujours mal, mais certains mouvements étaient tolérables.

De ce qu'elle pouvait voir de l'édifice qui l'écrasait, elle finit par comprendre qu'elle était sous une voiture, de toute évidence retournée.

_Quelle ironie, après avoir passé tellement de temps sous des voitures pour la bonne cause, je vais mourir écrasée sous l'une d'entre elle._

Son sarcasme était de retour. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

Mais ce qu'elle pouvait déterminer, par contre, c'était qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à s'extirper de là toute seule. Son bras gauche était complètement bloqué sous la ferraille, ainsi que sa jambe gauche, même si la pression était moins (déchirante) forte. Son bassin était également pressé au sol. Et la terre était beaucoup trop solide pour qu'elle puisse tenter de se dégager.

Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle devait paniquer.

Elle aurait tout donné pour être capable de s'en sortir toute seule, mais il existait quelques rares situations durant lesquelles elle réalisait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide.

Que ce soit à cause de la main baladeuse de son père, d'une arme de bonne fortune d'un fou contre son cou, ou encore d'une voiture l'écrasant au sol.

Ils la trouveraient. Ils avaient su trouver Nick, après tout.

_Il_ la trouverait.

Ils avaient su se trouver, après tout.

Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, s'était attendre, et garder son calme.

Lorsque le coyote fit son apparition, la forçant à se recroqueviller du mieux qu'elle le pouvait (c'est à dire à rentrer la tête dans ses épaules, rien de plus), ses espoirs s'ébranlèrent.

Et lorsque la pluie commença à tomber, celle-ci vint éteindre la faible flamme vacillante qu'avait été son optimisme.

La plongeant dans les ténèbres.

OoOoOoOoO

Il était comme un animal en cage.

Pris au piège. Dans l'incapacité de sortir et de retrouver sa liberté. Envahi à la fois par une colère noire et par une terreur sans nom.

Il était prisonnier de son propre corps, prisonnier de ce bâtiment.

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait pris sa voiture plusieurs heures plus tôt, et aurait déjà parcouru les milliers de kilomètres de désert qui s'étendaient autour de lui.

Car c'était quelque part sur ces terres, perdue dans les ténèbres, que se trouvait sa liberté.

Sa liberté, son oxygène, son cœur, sa raison de vivre. Toutes ces centaines de métaphores tellement clichées, mais tellement vraies. Il avait besoin de ces métaphores.

Car il ne pouvait pas mettre de nom sur la douleur qui déchirait son âme à chaque seconde qui passait. Il ne pouvait pas définir la nature du mal qui prendrait possession de lui s'il ne la retrouvait pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il y avait mille et une façons de retranscrire la vérité, sans jamais l'atteindre réellement.

Mais la vérité était que sans Sara, Gil n'était plus rien.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il était consigné au labo. Car d'après ses collègues et amis, il n'était plus rationnel.

Bien sûr qu'il était rationnel. Il savait parfaitement par exemple que chaque minutes qui passait était une minute de plus durant laquelle Sara était en danger de mort (danger de mort, oui ; il refusait de simplement penser au pire). Il savait que les orages qui s'abattaient sur la ville et dans le désert allaient finir par inonder le terrain sur lequel Sara se trouvait, il avait lui même fait l'expérience pour le vérifier.

Il savait que l'emplacement de ce terrain était ancré dans l'esprit de Nathalie, mais que cette dernière ne parlerait jamais.

Il avait pourtant essayé de la faire parler.

C'était d'ailleurs depuis cet… 'incident' qu'il avait été déclaré comme 'irrationnel'.

Tout le labo était en ébullition, chacun faisait son possible pour aider, toutes les tâches étaient occupées, aucune piste n'était écartée. Son équipe dirigeait tout à vive allure, récoltant preuves et témoignages, analysant et scrutant.

Retrouver Sara.

C'était le mantra qui était sur toutes les lèvres et dans tous les esprits. Qu'elle fut collègue, amie, ou raison de vivre.

Il était tenu informé du moindre changement, participait autant qu'il le pouvait, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Il voulait faire plus, il voulait que monde cesse de tourner au ralentit, il voulait que les aiguilles de sa montre cessent de tourner aussi vite.

Il voulait la retrouver, il devait la retrouver.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva à hurler sur Hodges parce sa dernière analyse s'était avérée inutile, il réalisa réellement à quel point il était à fleur de peau.

Hodges avait beau être le plus ennuyant des laborantins, jamais il ne lui aurait crié dessus en temps normal, surtout pas sans raison, et surtout pas lorsque ce dernier se montrait aujourd'hui extrêmement professionnel.

En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais hurlé, point.

C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait à présent dans son bureau, debout au milieu de la pièce les yeux fermés, l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index, suppliant sa migraine de disparaître.

Suppliant Sara de tenir le coup.

Rouvrant les yeux, son regard se posa immédiatement sur ce qui se trouvait directement en face de lui.

Un terrarium.

Mais pas n'importe quel terrarium.

_« C'est toi qui a mis le cocon dans mon bureau ? »_

_« Au frais, au sec, sans trop de lumière. J'ai pensé que c'était l'endroit idéal. »_

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ce moment. Mais son état d'esprit était tellement différent de celui qui l'avait habité ce jour-là, que cela lui semblait dater d'au moins deux décennies.

Ce jour-là, il l'avait retrouvé, pleine de vie, après un mois d'absence. Elle était couverte d'ordure, et en portait également l'odeur, mais ça n'avait eu aucune importance.

Car il avait passé un mois à souffrir de son absence, à être en manque de son sourire et de sa peau, de son rire et de son corps.

Mais ce manque, bien que douloureux, avait été grisant. Car il savait que l'attente aboutirait, qu'il la reverrait, et que de la retrouver après tout ce temps serait un délice pour ses yeux et pour son cœur, comme il l'avait écrit dans cette lettre qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'envoyer.

Aujourd'hui, le manque était seulement douloureux et insupportable.

Car il n'y avait aucune promesse de retrouvaille.

Et à cet instant, c'était sur ce cocon qu'il fixait derrière sa vitre de verre qu'aboutissait toute sa colère. Car il représentait toutes les fautes qu'il avait commises durant ces derniers mois.

Au lieu de lui envoyer un cocon pour qu'elle sache qu'elle était dans son esprit et son cœur jour après jour, il aurait dû se trouver à ses côtés, à l'écouter chanter sous la douche ou devant son café en préparation. Au lieu de passer un mois loin d'elle à rêver de la douceur de sa peau ou de l'odeur de ses cheveux, il aurait dû se trouver dans leur lit à l'observer dormir, à l'écouter respirer. Au lieu d'avoir passer des semaines à s'enfoncer, à se renfermer petit à petit, il aurait dû être là.

A la regarder vivre.

Et de savoir que leur dernière semaine passée ensemble avait été teintée de froideur et de contrariété, parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de la placer au-dessus de tout, comme elle le méritait pourtant, déchirait son cœur, le faisant saigner abondamment dans sa poitrine, et le remplissait d'une colère et d'une terreur sans nom.

Et dirigé par cette tempête d'émotions, il agit sans réfléchir.

Dans un geste coléreux, il envoya le terrarium au sol, sur lequel il se brisa bruyamment.

La respiration forte, il demeura quelques instants immobile, à observer ce qu'il venait de faire.

Puis, il s'accroupi, ignorant le craquement de ses genoux, le tiraillement dans son dos fatigué, après plus de trente-six heures sans repos, pour se retrouver au dessus des dégâts.

_Déjà vu._

Sa main droite, toujours légèrement tremblante, vint se saisir d'une morceau de verre, qu'il tourna entre ses doigts.

Et il se demanda ce qu'il se passerait s'il refermait son poing autour de lui, comme il l'avait fait tant d'année plus tôt. S'il serrait, et serrait de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce que le sang se mette à goutter sur le sol, jusqu'à ce que la douleur lui permette d'oublier ce qu'il se passait.

Est-ce que Sara apparaîtrait à sa porte, comme elle l'avait si souvent fait ?

_Sara, appuyée contre la chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, ses lèvres étirées dans son petit sourire serein, lui demandant s'il était prêt à rentrer chez eux._

Est-ce qu'elle accourait en voyant sa main blessée ? Est-ce qu'elle enroulerait un linge chaud autour de ses doigts ?

_Sara, les lèvres retroussées dans son petit sourire amusé, alors qu'il pestait avec véhémence contre le marteau qui venait d'écraser son pouce._

Est-ce qu'elle le serrait contre elle, le laissant enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son cou, glissant ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux, lui promettant que tout irait bien ?

_Sara, endormie en face de lui, le visage à moitié enfoui dans l'oreiller, sa main droite reposant sur son torse, ses lèvres étirées dans son petit sourire apaisé._

Est-ce qu'il se mettait à saigner physiquement, Sara lui serait rendu ?

_Sara, la main gauche posée sur sa tempe, l'autre tenant la lame, les yeux remplis de tendresse, ses lèvres étirées dans son petit sourire aimant._

_Sara Sara Sara Sara Sara Sara Sara Sara Sara Sara Sara Sara Sara Sara Sara Sara Sara Sara _

« Grissom ? »

Sursautant, Grissom rouvrit brutalement les yeux.

Regardant par dessus son épaule, il constata que Hodges venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Du nouveau ? » demanda t-il immédiatement, mais son ton manquait de conviction. L'expression de l'autre homme n'aurait pas été aussi sombre s'il était venu avec une bonne nouvelle.

Il secoua la tête, confirmant ses pensées : « On a entendu quelque chose se briser dans votre bureau, on s'inquiétait. Est-ce que…ça va ? » Il savait que sa question était stupide et inutile, mais c'était la question que l'on posait toujours de toute façon.

Grissom ne répondit rien. Détournant la tête, il reporta son regard sur le verre, qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts, qu'il avait pour cette fois épargnés. Il le laissa retomber au sol, avant de fouiller les débris.

Il finit par le dénicher.

Délicatement, il retira la branche des monceaux de verres et autre matériaux, et leva le cocon, au niveau de ses yeux.

Celui-ci était miraculeusement intact.

Alors, l'espace d'une seconde, il s'autorisa à espérer qu'où qu'elle soit, sa Sara était intacte elle aussi.

Car l'espoir était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

OoOoOoOoO

Sara avait toujours adoré l'eau.

Lorsque vous aviez passez les douze premières années de votre vie à cinq minutes de la plage, c'était compréhensible.

La plage était son refuge, la mer son échappatoire.

Elle l'avait découvert alors qu'elle n'avait même pas sept ans. Elle avait brisé le verre préféré de son père, et ce dernier comptait bien lui faire comprendre que c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire. Elle avait couru, dans le couloir, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, dans la rue. Elle avait toujours été trop grande pour son âge, à cause de ses longues jambes, trop maigres, mais elles avaient au moins l'avantage d'être efficace pour la course. Son père n'était pas loin derrière, beuglant des menaces, et elle avait couru, couru, couru, jusqu'à la plage. Elle avait couru sur le sable, avant d'aller se jeter dans la mer, et de nager, loin, loin, loin. Son père détestait la mer, elle le savait.

Il ne l'avait pas suivit dans l'eau, mais lui avait fait clairement comprendre que dès qu'elle sortirait, elle serait puni, avant de s'éloigner.

Après deux heures à patauger dans l'eau, en ce mois de mars, elle était rentrée tellement glacée que tout son corps tremblait violemment. Sa mère avait interdit son père de l'approcher, et il avait finit par décider que sa semaine passée clouée au lit, brûlante de fièvre, était une punition suffisante.

Cela aurait pu la dégoûter de l'eau à tout jamais, mais ce fut le contraire. Elle avait enfin trouvé un moyen d'échapper à son père.

Parfois, elle nageait le plus loin possible, en se disant que si elle allait nageait assez longtemps, elle trouverait peut-être une terre plus accueillante.

A quinze ans, Sara prit un bain pour la première fois de sa vie.

Chez elle, il n'y avait eu qu'une douche, et dans toutes les familles d'accueil qu'elle avait traversées, s'il y avait eu des baignoires, les enfants avaient interdiction de les utiliser. Et l'époque où sa mère l'avait sûrement lavée dans l'évier ou dans une bassine était bien trop lointaine pour qu'elle en ait un quelconque souvenir.

Mais dans la dernière famille dans laquelle elle se retrouva avant d'avoir sa bourse, il y avait une baignoire. Ils n'étaient que quatre à avoir plus de douze ans, et les deux autres enfants avaient moins de quatre ans. Sophie, la mère, leur avait dit qu'ils pouvaient utiliser la baignoire une fois par semaine s'ils en avaient envie.

Curieuse de nature, mais très méfiante (elle avait traversé beaucoup trop de choses pour croire encore à la gentillesse véritable des gens), Sara avait fini par essayer.

Elle n'oublierait jamais la sensation de son corps plongeant dans l'eau fumante.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la mer, ou encore l'eau chloré de la piscine. L'eau était incolore, inodore (elle n'avait pas encore découvert les bienfaits des bains moussants), et surtout _chaude_. Soudain, chaque centimètre carré de son corps qui se trouvait dans l'eau se retrouvait réchauffé.

Elle se laissa glisser totalement, son ventre, sa poitrine, ses épaules, ses cheveux, ayant l'impression de plonger dans un cocon chaud et confortable. Lorsque ses oreilles se furent immergées à leur tour, elle retrouva la sensation que le volume du monde avait été baissé au plus bas, comme lorsqu'elle nageait sous la surface.

Sauf que cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas nager, et c'était encore mieux. Elle était dans un espace clos, réconfortant, silencieux. Elle était obligée de plier ses jambes toujours trop longues, obligeant ses genoux à rester à l'air libre, mais ce n'était pas très important. La seule autre partie de son corps qui dépassait de la surface était son nez. Mais elle s'amusa à plonger totalement sous l'eau, adorant le fait qu'elle puisse ouvrir les yeux sans que cela ne lui fasse mal, observant ses mèches brunes aux contours flous bouger lentement autour d'elle.

Elle aimait retenir sa respiration autant qu'elle le pouvait, complètement immergée dans la chaleur du bain. Elle avait l'impression que tous ses problèmes disparaissaient durant ces instants, que l'eau purifiait son corps, et parvenait même à effacer ses cicatrices.

Durant les quatre mois qu'elle passa dans cette famille, Sara prit un bain toutes les semaines. Elle s'enfonçait totalement sous l'eau (sauf les genoux bien sûr), fermait les yeux, ou parfois les laissaient ouvert, et retenait sa respiration, le plus longtemps possible, concentrée seulement sur les sensations.

Le bien-être, le calme, la légèreté.

Oui, Sara adorait l'eau, son éternel échappatoire.

Malheureusement, lorsque l'eau devint dangereuse à son tour, voir même mortelle, il ne lui restait plus rien pour s'échapper.

OoOoOoOoO

L'eau montait, dangereusement.

Elle ne pouvait plus le nier à présent. Se répéter inlassablement que le sol était assez incliné, que l'eau ne s'accumulerait plus, qu'elle ne faisait que passer, était inutile.

L'eau montait, de plus en plus vite, et si elle ne parvenait pas à se sortir de là dans les plus brefs délais, elle n'aurait véritablement plus aucune chance de s'en sortir.

L'autre problème étant qu'elle avait déjà envisagé l'idée de sortir de là (deux ou trois mille fois à peu près), et qu'elle était toujours arrivée à la douloureuse conclusion qu'elle ne pouvait _pas_.

Et personne ne l'avait encore retrouvé.

_Arrête, ils viendront, ne va pas dans ce sens là, ils viendront, ils viendront. Il viendra._

Mais arriverait t-il avant que l'eau glacée n'ait envahi totalement l'habitacle ?

Elle avait recommencé à essayer de bouger, la terre étant légèrement ramollie par la pluie, mais s'était épuisant, et les résultats n'étaient pas très convaincants.

Mais jamais elle ne baisserait les bras, et resterait sans rien faire alors qu'elle avait la possibilité _d'essayer_.

C'était ce qu'elle avait fait toute sa vie, non ? Continuer d'essayer, continuer de respirer, même lorsque le monde ne semblait plus rien lui offrir de vivable.

Et toutes ses autres fois où elle avait combattu pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, ce n'était que pour elle qu'elle s'était battue.

Aujourd'hui, elle se battait pour lui.

Arrêter de bouger, arrêter de réclamer des mouvements à ses membres douloureux, reposer sa joue sur dans l'eau boueuse, et laisser l'eau monter et l'engloutir, c'était tellement simple et facile que c'en était presque tentant.

Mais elle savait que si elle lâchait prise maintenant, elle le condamnait à une mort lente et douloureuse.

Garder la tête hors de l'eau. L'histoire de sa vie.

A cet instant, alors qu'elle recrachait en toussant une nouvelle rasade d'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans son nez, elle en venait à se demander si le faire de façon métaphorique n'avait pas été plus facile. Car auparavant, elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de littéralement se noyer.

Et elle avait de plus en plus de mal repousser la panique sourde qui tentait de l'envahir, seconde après seconde.

Car la vérité était que, malgré cette fausse impression de contrôle qu'elle se donnait, elle était terrorisée.

Elle sentait son corps bouger un peu plus entre le sol et la voiture, mais c'était tellement insuffisant, et son bras gauche, très certainement fracturé, voir même brisé, envoyait inlassablement des ondes de douleur lancinantes dans son système nerveux tandis qu'elle tentait de le dégager.

Elle se disait que quelque chose de positif allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, et qu'elle s'en sortirait, mais il n'y avait qu'une seule porte de sortie, et celle-ci rimait avec 'fin de sa vie'.

Et elle tentait de se persuader que l'eau à ce niveau n'était pas un danger mortel, tant qu'elle prenait bien soin de garder la tête levée, mais elle connaissait les conséquences des orages au milieu du désert, elle avait eu l'occasion d'en voir les victimes à de trop nombreuses reprises. Les arrivées d'eau soudaines, les inondations de plaines en une poignée de minutes, lorsque d'énormes masses d'eau déferlaient des montagnes, elle connaissait tout ça.

Elle risquait de mourir ici sans avoir pu dire adieu à Grissom, sans avoir pu lui dire qu'elle lui pardonnait tout, qu'il avait été tout pour elle, et que s'ils ne s'étaient pas trouvés, elle aurait passé sa vie à errer dans les ténèbres, et cette simple pensée lui brisait cœur et âme.

L'orage à l'extérieur, l'eau tombant sur le métal de la voiture et filant autour d'elle, ces sons étaient devenu son fond sonore depuis un moment interminable, cela pouvait être trois quart d'heure comme deux heures.

Ce fut pourquoi elle remarqua immédiatement le changement, et elle arrêta de bouger l'espace d'une seconde.

Un grondement.

Proche. Très proche. Trop proche.

Une puissante bouffée de panique traversa la totalité de son corps glacé et douloureux, et l'adrénaline fusa à nouveau dans ses veines.

Elle recommença à remuer la boue compact dans lequel reposait son bras, tirant, de toute ces forces, malgré la douleur : « Allez, bouge ! Allez, allez, allez ! » Ses supplications se muaient en sons douloureux.

Elle cru bien sentir quelque chose bouge à un moment. Peut-être était-ce son bras glissant enfin de quelques centimètre, ou peut-être était-ce ses os briser qui craquaient.

Elle ne le su jamais réellement, car ce fut à cet instant que l'eau grondante déferla.

Fin de la deuxième partie

_TBC…_

* * *

**N/A **: Ne me tuez pas, je sais que vous adorez tous les cliffhangers XD 

La DERNIERE partie (j'insiste sur le mot 'dernière' lol) viendra après le 8x01 :)) Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, le plan de cette histoire est tracé depuis looongtemps, mais j'essayerai de rester le plus fidèle possible à ce qui va se passer jeudi ;) Enfin, si Sara ne s'en sort pas du tout, la fin de cette fic sera complètement AU, mais on ne va pas être négatifs, hein :p

J'espère que vous avez appréciez, et que je vous retrouverais pour la dernière partie :)


	3. Part 3a

**N/A** : Je crois que cette histoire va avoir ma peau. _Sincèrement_. Il n'y a rien de plus FRUSTRANT que d'avoir sans mentir TOUTE l'histoire de tracé dans sa tête, et d'avoir un mal fou à la sortir. Et là, plus ça va, moins j'avance à chaque fois que j'ouvre le document. Je vois les 10 pages au dessus, et mon ptit curseur qui clignote en me narguant '_dépêche, tu as encore dix pages à écrire pour la finir'_ me donne de sérieuses sueurs froides. En désespoir de cause, je coupe encore, parce que il y a une coupure net dans cette partie de toute façon. Promis, LA PROCHAINE FOIS C'EST LA BONNE !!!

Bien sûr, merci infiniment pour vos merveilleux commentaires. Votre soutien m'aide vraiment à lutter contre l'angoisse du curseur clignotant XD

En ce qui concerne les **SPOILERS**. Avec la diffusion du **8x01**, la deuxième partie de cette fic est devenue complètement AU, j'en ai bien conscience. Néanmoins, cette première partie de troisième partie (hihiiii) est entièrement consacré à Grissom et Sara et à leurs pensées et autres dans le 8x01, tout en tentant de rester fidèle à ce que j'ai écris avant (huuu).

J'espère que vous apprécierez ;)

* * *

Troisième partie, a)  


Sara était une survivante.

Une battante.

Du moins, c'était ce que pensait une certaine Vera Metz.

Vera Metz faisait partie de ces personnes que vous étiez toujours susceptible de rencontrer lorsque une partie de votre travaille consistait à interroger des témoins, familles, amis, ou tout autres relatifs. La plupart du temps, vous discutiez avec des gens tout à fait normaux. Mais dans le lot, il y avait toujours ceux qui se démarquaient, d'une quelconque façon. Dans la liste mentale que Sara s'était faite de ces cas particuliers, Vera Metz s'était irrémédiablement classée dans la catégorie des 'illuminés'.

_« Vous__vous cachez derrière un voile de supériorité_, » avait-elle dit à Catherine –avec qui elle traitait l'enquête- alors que cette dernière venait de lui demander à quand remontait sa dernière rencontre avec la victime, « _mais la vérité, c'est que vous êtes terrorisée ; terrifiée à la simple pensée que ces gens à qui vous tenez tant puisse découvrir à quel point vous dépendez d'eux_. »

Il y avait dû avoir une part de vérité dans ses paroles, car si la bouche de Catherine s'était belle et bien ouverte, puis refermée, avant de s'ouvrir à nouveau, et de se fermer enfin, aucune réplique n'était venue.

Sara n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire, amusée par cette démonstration inattendue de 'divination', et surtout par le trouble soudain de sa collègue.

Puis, Vera s'était tournée vers elle, la scrutant intensément. Sara avait levé un sourcil, attendant le verdict, les lèvres toujours retroussées.

« _Vous êtes une survivante_. » avait-elle finalement annoncé. « _Une battante. Vous vous en sortirez_. »

Cela l'avait plus amusée et intriguée qu'autre chose, contrairement à Catherine, qui était clairement déstabilisée.

'_Moi, une survivante ? Une battante_ ?' Avait-elle eu envie de lui répondre. '_Je dirais plutôt que j'essaie de ne pas me laisser écraser par toutes ces jolies choses que la vie m'envoie_'

Mais deux mois plus tard, alors l'eau grouillante déferlait à toute vitesse, ce souvenir revint en force dans son esprit paniqué.

_Je suis une survivante. Je ne me noierai pas ici. Je ne me noierai pas, je ne me noierai pas, je ne me noierai pas. _

Une seconde plus tard, l'habitacle se remplissait d'eau.

En une seconde, sa tête se retrouva totalement immergée, et elle faillit s'abandonner à sa panique. Mais l'instinct de survit est plus fort que tout.

Elle gigota du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, tendant le cou au maximum, et sa tête sortit de l'eau, lui permettant de prendre une respiration saccadée, recrachant ce qu'elle avait ingurgité.

Mais l'eau montait à une vitesse phénoménale à présent, et ce n'était qu'une question de seconde avant qu'elle soit complètement engloutie, sans plus aucune possibilité de respirer. Et elle réalisait qu'autour d'elle, derrière le grondement de l'eau, des grincements qui n'avaient rien de rassurant émanaient de la voiture.

Considérant ses chances actuelles, elle ne serait pas étonnée si cette dernière se mettait à s'enfoncer un peu plus, par la force de l'eau.

Si elle voulait s'en sortir, elle devrait le faire seule. Aucun secours miraculeux n'arriverait dans les trente prochaines secondes. Il ne restait qu'elle.

Et finalement, c'était peut-être bien suffisant.

Elle continua à se débattre, tirant sur sa jambe bloquée, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce, soudainement, celle-ci se retrouve libérée.

Cela la remplie d'un éphémère sentiment de victoire, surtout lorsqu'elle réalisa à quel point ses possibilités de mouvement s'étaient agrandies. Mais ce sentiment s'évanouie rapidement, la douleur dans son bras s'accentuant soudainement, alors que le niveau d'eau continuait son ascension accélérée.

Son bras, il fallait qu'elle libère son bras.

_Plonge, plonge, plonge ! _lui hurlait une voix dans sa tête. Et après avoir pris une profonde respiration, dans laquelle air et eau se mêlait, elle immergea de nouveau sa tête dans l'eau, yeux grands ouverte.

Et un nouveau flash de souvenir traversa sa mémoire. Soudain, elle était de retour vingt ans plus tôt, s'enfonçant dans l'eau du bain pour oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant le monde autour d'elle.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, l'eau était glaciale, sale et mouvementé, et que les grondements de l'orage –ainsi que les inquiétants grincements de la voiture- étaient toujours audibles, bien qu'assourdis.

Et elle était tout sauf en sécurité.

A travers le voile de sable qui s'élevait du sol sous la force du courant, ses yeux douloureux finirent par repérer un objet qui capta toute son attention, et qui fit marcher les rouages de son cerveau à plein régime.

Le rétroviseur.

Deux minutes plus tard, Sara était libre.

OoOoOoOoO

_Sa mère pleurait à nouveau dans la chambre d'à côté._

_Parfois, il en venait à souhaiter que la surdité l'ait déjà atteint, pour qu'il n'ait plus à l'entendre._

_Il avait passé neuf ans sans connaître le son des pleurs de sa mère, et il aurait pu passer le reste de sa vie dans cette ignorance sans que cela lui manque d'une quelconque façon.  
Durant ces neuf années, elle avait sûrement dû pleurer, pourtant. Car dans son esprit, il n'était pas humainement possible de ne pas se laisser aller de temps à autre. Mais comme la majorité des choses qu'elle faisait, elle avait dû le faire en silence._

_La première fois qu'elle avait véritablement sangloté de tout son être devant lui, cela s'était produit encore assez récemment pour que le simple fait d'y repenser remplisse son estomac d'acide._

_Cela ne devait faire que quelques heures que son père était mort, et ils venaient de rentrer chez eux. Comme une zombie, elle avait commencé sa routine habituelle, se mettant à préparer le dîner, bien qu'il fût plus d'onze heures du soir. Gil s'était tenu immobile et silencieux à l'embrassure de la porte, la regardant faire. Elle avait ensuite ouvert le placard, et par reflex, en avait sorti une pile de trois assiettes._

_L'esprit de Gil devait être encore très brumeux, car sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, il se retrouvait soudain à fixer sa mère, au sol, secouée de sanglots déchirants, terrifiants._

_Et il avait été tellement…choqué ! Bien sûr que cela lui avait rapidement brisé le cœur (un peu plus), mais le choc pur et simple avait été son premier sentiment._

_Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Quoi qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de lui dire quoi que soit dans l'immédiat de toute façon, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas en état pour voir ni ses mains ni ses lèvres._

_Alors, plus impuissant que jamais, il s'était agenouillé près d'elle, et au bout d'un moment, avait pris sa main dans la sienne, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre._

_Mais elle avait continué de pleurer._

_Comme elle le faisait cette nuit. Tellement fort que le son traversait la cloison de sa chambre, et emplissait celle de Gil, à tel point qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle était avec lui dans la pièce._

_Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'entendre. Rien ne venait mettre une limite à la puissance de ses sanglots. A défauts de les entendre, elle avait besoin de les sentir vibrer dans la moindre fibre de son corps, dans le matelas du lit, dans les murs de la maison._

_Et étendu sur son lit, le regard fixé sur un point invisible au plafond, Gil, lui, ne pleurait plus. Depuis que son père était parti, il ne pleurait plus._

_Lui qui avait pourtant toujours eu la larme facile, appréciant les bras réconfortant de sa mère, ou les paroles rassurantes de son père ; les gâteaux qu'il préparait avec elle lui remontait le moral, les balades qu'il faisait avec lui, entre 'hommes', le confortait dans un immense sentiment de sécurité._

_Mais cette nuit, il n'y avait plus de bras réconfortants, plus de paroles rassurantes._

_Et puis, à quoi bon pleurer, alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour l'entendre déverser sa peine ?_

_Gil était bien trop cartésien pour partager sa douleur avec les murs._

_Alors Gil ne pleurait plus._

_Mais sa mère, elle, ne s'arrêtait plus._

'_Où es-tu papa ?'_

OoOoOoOoO

« Où est-elle, Catherine ? »

« C'est une survivante. »

Alors que ses yeux balayaient l'horizon infini qui s'étendait tout autour de lui, se sentant plus désespéré que jamais, Grissom tenta de trouver du réconfort dans ses paroles, et échoua lamentablement.

Il avait été tellement persuadé du fait qu'une fois qu'ils retrouveraient la voiture, _il_ la retrouverait _elle_.

Parce qu'elle aurait tenue le coup, parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais abandonnée.

D'eux deux, elle était sans conteste la plus courageuse. C'était elle qui traversait épreuve après épreuve sans jamais baisser les bras, et qui en ressortait toujours plus forte.

Lui, il tentait tant bien que mal de ressortir vivant des épreuves que la vie lui envoyait, mais au final, il se retrouvait plus affaibli qu'autre chose. Un peu plus blasé, un peu plus renfermé, beaucoup plus blessé.

Et cette nouvelle épreuve était la pire de toute.

Car jamais il ne pourrait oublier que tout ceci était arrivé à Sara par sa faute. Il pourrait encore moins se le pardonner.

Si ce qu'il redoutait le plus arrivait, plus jamais il ne se redresserait.

Et à cet instant, alors qu'il aurait dû se sentir rempli d'une admiration sans borne pour la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, aux vues de ce qu'elle avait déjà accomplie au court de ces dernières heures, il se sentait tout simplement brisé, et complètement perdu.

Une part de lui baissant déjà les bras, comme il le faisait toujours.

Mais dans sa poitrine, un espoir douloureux continuait de faire saigner son cœur. Et dans son sang s'inscrivaient inlassablement les mêmes mots.

_Où es-tu, Sara ?_

OoOoOoOoO

La vie était bizarrement faite.

Sara avait passé les douze premières années de sa vie à nager le plus loin et le plus longtemps possible de chez elle, dans l'espoir qu'au bout de cette interminable course, elle trouverait à l'arrivée une terre d'asile solide et sèche qui la recueillerait.

A présent, cela faisait douze heures que Sara errait sur des terres solides et sèches, mais également arides, à la recherche d'un point d'eau, à défaut d'un tout autre salut.

Cela faisait un long moment qu'elle avait arrêté d'espérer trouver une route.

D'ailleurs, cela faisait un très long moment qu'elle avait arrêté d'espérer quoi que ce soit, point.

Il n'y avait qu'elle, rien qu'elle, pas d'autre espoir, pas d'aide miracle, juste elle.

Au début, elle avait eu mal. Partout, et en particulier là où son bras gauche était brisé. Elle s'était fabriquée une écharpe de fortune, nouant le reste de sa chemise trempée et déchirée autour de sa tête, tentant de préserver cette fraîcheur le plus longtemps possible.

Se concentrer sur la douleur la maintenait en alerte, empêchait son esprit de dériver, et la faisait avancer, vers une route quelconque.

Puis, elle avait eu soif. Tellement soif que cette envie était devenue plus puissante que les élancements qui parcouraient son corps à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Se concentrer sur la soif empêchait son corps de tomber, et la faisait avancer, vers un point d'eau inconnu.

A présent, elle ne ressentait plus de douleur, elle ne ressentait plus la soif. Elle savait que toutes ces désagréables sensations étaient toujours là, enfouies sous un étrange brouillard, qui semblait la détacher de tout. Et c'était ce brouillard qui lui faisait peur.

Alors elle récitait ses tables de multiplications. Forcer son cerveau à fonctionner, son esprit à se fixer sur quelque chose. Cela l'empêchait de sombrer dans un sommeil lourd et libérateur –mais mauvais, très, très mauvais- et la faisait avancer, fuyant l'ombre de la mort.

Mais si ses lèvres formaient les mots, et murmuraient les calculs, il s'avérait au final que son esprit s'en était également détaché, comme de tout le reste. Ce qui résonnait dans sa tête, c'était une litanie, qu'elle se répétait sans cesse.

Cela lui faisait mettre un pied devant l'autre, lentement, de plus en plus lentement, et la forçait à se relever lorsqu'elle tombait.

Continuer d'avancer, continuer d'avancer. Ne jamais s'arrêter, ne jamais baisser les bras.

Elle pouvait s'en sortir. Bien sûr qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et elle seule au milieu de ce désert aride, mais peut-être qu'elle finirait par être sauvée…

Continuer de vivre, continuer de vivre.

Le revoir une dernière fois. Grissom…

Elle était tellement déshydratée, tellement désorientée, tellement détachée de la réalité, qu'elle avait presque l'impression d'entendre sa voix. '_Continue de vivre, Sara…Tout ceci sera bientôt fini…'_

Oui, tout ceci s'arrêterait bientôt

Elle serait retrouvée, son bras serait plâtré, toutes ses blessures seraient soignées, et plus jamais elle n'aurait à repenser à tout ça. Tout sombrerait dans l'oubli, elle reprendrait sa vie là où elle l'avait laissée, avec lui, et tout irait bien, oui, tout irait bien…

Continuer d'avancer, continuer de vivre.

Si seulement…si seulement le sol pouvait arrêter de bouger devant ses yeux, elle pourrait recommencer à marcher…

Mais le sol, ainsi que tout le paysage, continuaient de trembler et d'onduler.

Bientôt, elle sentit le sable brûlant sous ses doigts, et réalisa qu'elle était de nouveau à terre. Mais cette fois, aucun mantra ne pouvait l'aider à se redresser.

Car c'était son corps tout entier qui l'abandonnait, forçant son esprit à capituler, la forçant à baisser les bras.

Elle glissait, glissait, glissait…

Dans un dernier sursaut d'imagination, mêlé aux souvenirs et aux hallucinations, elle eu l'impression que le sable chaud sur lequel son corps s'affaissait était en fait le matelas de leur lit.

Et l'imperceptible brise tiède qui glissait sur sa joue était le souffle de Grissom, qui venait doucement murmurer à son oreille : '_Tout va bien, Sara…Tu peux dormir maintenant_.'

Elle avait toujours fait ce qu'il lui demandait, et ce depuis qu'elle était amoureuse de lui (depuis toujours, donc). Une fois encore, elle fit ce qu'il disait.

Et elle ressentit à peine la triste mélancolie qui traversa l'ensemble de son être et de son âme, alors qu'elle s'abandonnait à la chaleur et à la paix.

Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu faire, c'était continuer de vivre.

OoOoOoOoO

Sara était à terre.

Allongée dans une position qu'il n'avait que trop souvent -et dans le même temps beaucoup trop peu- eu l'occasion d'observer lorsqu'elle dormait à ses côtés.

Meurtrie, et terriblement immobile.

Les cris des ambulanciers, de ses amis, il ne les entendait pas. Il était hypnotisé par cette image qui assombrissait tout autour de lui, qui mettait le monde entier sous silence, l'autorisant à ne ressentir que la douleur qui explosait dans sa poitrine, à ne voir qu'elle, rien qu'elle, brisée au sol.

Etait-ce ça, mourir ?

Une abîme sombre qui vous aspirait à toute vitesse, vous entraînant dans une chute terrifiante et interminable.

Les battements frénétiques de son cœur contre ses oreilles étaient une preuve concrète du fait qu'il était toujours bel et bien vivant.

Pourtant, alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas la forme sans vie de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, Grissom se sentit mourir.

OoOoOoOoO

Il lui prit la main.

Non seulement parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, mais également parce qu'il ne _savait pas_ quoi faire d'autre.

Après tout, c'était le seul geste qu'il parvenait à faire dans les situation de crises, non ?

Lui prendre la main, et espérer de toute ses forces qu'elle ressentirait ce contact, où que son esprit soit. Prier pour que les appels silencieux et douloureux qui émanaient de chaque pore de sa peau l'atteignent.

_Ouvre-les yeux, Sara. Je t'en supplie, ouvre-les yeux, ouvre-les yeux, ouvre-les yeux, ouvre-les yeux._

Sara ouvrit les yeux.

Et si le monde demeura plongé dans un silence bourdonnant, les couleurs réapparurent, et l'air pénétra à nouveau ses poumons.

Etait-ce ça, revenir à la vie ?

Etre stoppé dans sa chute, agrippé par les entrailles, avant d'être tiré violemment vers la surface. Vers la lumière.

Vers elle.

OoOoOoOoO

Elle avait sombré.

Elle s'était laissée glisser dans la chaleur réconfortante qui s'offrait à elle, incapable de résister plus longtemps à ce délicieux appel.

Et elle avait été bien, tellement bien.

Plus de fatigue, plus de soif éreintante, plus de douleur. Seulement la paix et le repos.

Et Grissom.

**G.R.I.S.S.O.M**, pour être exact.

C'était étrange. Elle avait encore l'impression de flotter, et pourtant, il lui semblait bel et bien apercevoir son nom se dessiner dans son esprit. Ou bien était-ce devant ses yeux ?

Après les lettres de son nom, ce fût dans son regard qu'elle se perdit.

Etait-ce ça, mourir ?

Ou bien était-ce ça, revenir à la vie ?

Lui, lui, lui, toujours lui.

La vie pouvait être tellement trompeuse parfois, elle n'arrivait plus à faire la différence. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Qu'il ne soit qu'une vision dans lequel son âme se reposait après des années de combats, ou bien qu'il soit véritablement à ses côté, à lui offrir une prise à laquelle elle puisse se raccrocher pour remonter vers la surface, vers la lumière, vers lui, cela lui était bien égale.

Car il était là. Il l'avait retrouvée.

Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

_TBC_

* * *

**N/A** : Je vais la finir je vais la finir je vais la finir je vais la finir. 


End file.
